Freddie Gets Grounded for Life (SuperMalechi's version)
Freddie Gets Grounded for Life is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Luna Minami finds out that Freddie has made videos about him killing her, so she calls his parents to ground him, and says she'll be there less than 10 minutes. Then, Freddie's parents scold him for making videos about him killing Luna, and close his GoAnimate! and YouTube accounts. Then Luna arrives. Luna says that Freddie will watch children's and primetime shows and movies that he dislikes. At the end, Freddie gets killed by Custard, from the children's show The Save-Ums. Cast *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Eric as Freddie *Kate as Freddie's Mom *Diesel as Freddie's Dad *Jennifer as Custard Notes *Freddie's last name was mentioned as Cook the first time. Transcript *Luna: Oh my gosh! I can't believe Freddie made GoAnimate videos about him killing me! That's it! I am calling his parents right now! Hello Freddie's Mom and Dad. Your son has been making videos about him killing me! Can you deal with your son while I go buy videos of Barney, Thomas & Friends, Winnie the Pooh, Shining Time Station, Sesame Street and The Save-Ums now? *Freddie's Dad: Sure! *Luna: See ya when I get to your house! That Freddie must be paid back for making videos of him killing me! *Freddie's Dad: Freddie Cook! I cannot believe you made a video about you killing Luna! She called me and said that you are being disrespectful! *Freddie's Mom: And look what had happened? I closed your YouTube account for good! *Freddie: (wailing, loud voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! How could you do this to me?! *Freddie's Dad: You were making videos about you killing Luna! She's friends with us! *Freddie: Can you please open my account back up? *Freddie's Mom: (loud voice) NOPE! (normal) And here is Luna Minami. *Luna: This is me, Luna Minami. You had made videos about you killing me! And look what I brought, VHS's & DVDs of Barney, Thomas & Friends, Winnie the Pooh, Shining Time Station, Sesame Street and The Save-Ums! *Freddie: No no no no no, I hate those shows! *Luna: Too bad! Those are the shows you will watch for the rest of your life! *Freddie's Dad: Let's put a diaper on Freddie's head. *Freddie: What? That's insane! Who would want to wear a diaper on their head? *Luna: I don't care if it's insane! Let's put on a diaper on your head anyway! *Freddie: (Wilt's voice) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (normal voice) What the-?! Now I can't see a darn thing! *Luna: There! Now don't take that diaper off of your head until I leave. *Freddie: Luna, can you please do the opening to Toy Story 1998 Homemade VHS on your YouTube account? *Luna: (Princess' voice) No! You are grounded for life! (normal voice) Which means no Pixar! No Hanna Barbera! No Toy Story! No Incredibles! No Ratatouille! No Scooby-Doo! No Family Guy! No Cleveland Show! No American Dad! No South Park! No Spongebob! No Adventure Time! No anything for the rest of your life! The only shows you have to watch are Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, The Wiggles, Little Einsteins, The Save-Ums and other children's shows. The only movies you have to watch are movies based on Barney's TV show and video series, Thomas & Friends movies, VeggieTales, The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumberlina, Rock-a-Doodle, Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Home on the Range, Cars, Felix the Cat: The Movie and The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr Toad. Now start watching those shows and movies that you dislike, or you're grounded for infinity. *Freddie: Silence! I wish you were dead! *Luna: Freddie, how dare you wish me dead? That's it! Someone will kill you. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is 4 years old, he is purple and red, he is the cool cat-eared pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures, and he is going to do it worse than Azura. *Freddie: I don't want to be killed by Custard. *Luna: Correct. Custard is going to kill you with a purple chainsaw. Custard, kill Freddie. *Custard: This is what you get for making a video about killing Luna. Now I'm going to break your skull! Prepare to die! (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Custard killing Freddie with a purple chainsaw) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Freddie episodes Category:Series based on The Save-Ums